Say That You Love Me 2
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Complete! Bijou's birthday is coming up and all she wants is a certain ham-boy to notice her, so Sandy and Pashmina play matchmaker to hook up Bijou before her b-day. Please R/R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro and probably never will, cause if I did, the new episodes would've come out months ago, but I don't, so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Hamha ham-fans! Sorry I haven't written anything for like, two months but my writer's block killed me to the point where I couldn't write anything at all, but now, I'm back and I'm ready to write part two of "Say That You Love Me". Yes, this is a sequel to the first "Say That You Love Me", please R/R the first one! This is my first real shot at a Bijou/Boss/Hamtaro type fic, and I know that there's like, zillions of B/B and H/B fics, but I wanted to try it out, and uh, this little fic is takes place around Bijou's birthday. So I'll just start the fic for ya. Hope you enjoy!^^  
  
Say That You Love Me: Part 2: Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright, sunny, and hot outside, just like any other July day. Bijou sat in her cage fixing her ribbons. Her birthday was just a few days away and all she could think about was whether Hamtaro liked her the same way she liked him. Her two best friends, Sandy and Pashmina, had both found true love and Bijou was still trying to figure out whether the ham-boy she liked, liked her back. She sighed, "Maybe I am just dreaming, and Hamtaro probably does not like me," She said to herself, trying to balance her blue ribbons.  
  
"Okay Bijou, I'm going downstairs for my piano lessons, so I'll see you later today," Said Maria as she went downstairs.  
  
Bijou saw this as her chance to go to the clubhouse, so she got out of her cage and jumped from the window sill to the tree nearby and headed towards the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
Hamtaro ran as fast as he could towards the clubhouse, he was obviously late. "Badda-badda-badda, oh, Boss is gonna be so mad, and we're suppose to be planning Bijou's birthday party!" He thought to himself. He ran fast through the tunnels and right into the door with a loud "Thud!". "Eh…ouchchichi," He said stepping back and rubbing his head. "Man, I was running fast," He said to himself.  
  
Just then. The door knob started to turn and Boss stepped outside, "Hamtaro, where've you been?! We've been waiting for you! Come on," Boss said, helping up Hamtaro and closing the door behind him as they went in.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro," Oxnard said smiling cheerfully, while eating. Hamtaro could only smile back, but his head wouldn't stop hurting, "Uh, was that you that hit the door really hard, 'cause It was an awfully loud thud I heard," Hamtaro nodded slowly, "Oh, okay," Oxnard replied.  
  
Hamtaro noticed that only the boy hams were sitting at the round table, except for Snoozer, who was sleeping away on his sock, "Where're the ham-girls?" He asked.  
  
"They left to go spend the day with Bijou, so that we could plan the party," Maxwell informed Hamtaro, closing his book.   
  
Hamtaro blinked, "Oh, okay." Ever since he met Bijou, he had never gone a day without seeing her, except for that one time he and Boss went to see Laura's grandma. He was felt oddly sad that he wasn't going to see her, but he didn't know why.  
  
"All right hams, We're going to plan a party, not just any party though, a BIG party, made especially for Bijou," Boss's eyes turned into hearts as he thought about Bijou. He snapped out of it and continued, "Now, we have to really surprise her, so here's what I was thinking, while we set up the party, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope could just distract Bijou until we're ready, just they're doing now."  
  
"That's a good idea Boss, but don't you think Bijou might get suspicious?" Dexter said.  
  
"Of course she's gonna be suspicious! Wouldn't you get suspicious too if we didn't let come to the clubhouse!?" Howdy said to Dexter rather loudly.  
  
"I was only pointing out the fact that she might get suspicious!" Dexter yelled back.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you suspicious! Take this!" And with that, Hawdy charged at Dexter and punched right in the face. Dexter rubbed his cheek and glared at Howdy, then without saying anything, he jumped Howdy and they started fighting. Everyone else just sweat dropped, like they usually did whenever Howdy and Dexter started to fight.  
  
"It's going to be a long day," Panda murmured. Boss had finally gotten fed up and couldn't take it anymore…  
  
"I've had enough of you two! Take this!" He jumped in and after a couple of seconds Howdy and Dexter were both lying on the ground, all beat up. Boss crossed his arms, "That ought a teach you both not to fight anymore," He looked at the other hams, "Now, where were we…"  
  
*****  
  
"I do not zink he likes me back," Bijou said miserably, as she sat in one of the swings in the ham-ham amusement park. Sandy was talking with Bijou while Pashmina rode on the slide with Penelope.  
  
"Bijou, I'm sure Hamtaro likes you the like, same way you, like him," Sandy said, trying to comfort Bijou.   
  
Bijou looked at Sandy hopefully, "You really zink so?"  
  
"Girl, I know so," Sandy answered smiling.   
  
"Zank you," Bijou said, "You really are a great friend." Sandy smiled again and blushed a little at the compliment. "Now, can we go to ze clubhouse? I would really like to see the ham-hams."  
  
"No! I mean uh, no, um…I heard Boss was in a really bad mood and uh…is like, really angry, so you know it wouldn't be totally safe to go in, he he," Sandy smiled nervously.   
  
"Oh, Boss is not in a good mood? Zen we should go and make him feel better," Bijou said, and she started to get up to go to the clubhouse, but Sandy stopped her. "Sandy, is somzing wrong? Why wont you let me go to ze clubhouse?"  
  
"Well, you see, um…I like, really want to stay here and play, but you know it wouldn't be as much without you, he he," Sandy said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Well," Bijou sighed, "I guess I can stay with you zen." Sandy sighed with relief.   
  
*****  
  
"Okay, so Howdy and Dexter will do all the cleaning during the party, Panda's working on a brand new stage with Cappy's help, Oxnard's bringing in food, Maxwell's doing all the calculations for how big the stage should be, Stan's doing the music, Snoozer's going to uh…uh…sleep I guess, the girls are going to be working on decorations, and I'll be the host when we give our presents her, and that's about it." Hamtaro slowly raised his paw. "What is it Hamtaro?" Boss acknowledged him.  
  
"I…" Hamtaro lowered his voice, "I don't have a job."   
  
Boss blinked, "Uh, I'm sorry Hamtaro but, there's nothing else I can think of for you to do at the party, sorry buddy, guess you'll have to show up, that's not so hard," Boss said, trying not to hurt Hamtaro's feelings in anyway.  
  
"I guess," Hamtaro said quietly. He pulled away from the table and started to walk out the door, "My head hurts, so I'm going home…bye-q," and with that, Hamtaro quietly left the clubhouse.  
  
~End Chapter  
  
Um, sorry if this chapter bored you, but I'm running out of ideas on what should next, I'm open to any suggestions if you have any. Anyways, hope you like it still, so please review! Anyways, See ya!^^ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm really sorry if this fic turns out to be like, only three chapters long! I'm really sorry if it does! But you know, practically EVERY idea for a H/B and B/B romance has been taken! It's like the same thing with S/M, thank goodness P/P's still new, but I already did P/P though *sigh*. Oh well, I'll start the fic, thanks to those who reviewed before.^^  
  
Say That You Love Me: Part 2: Chapter 2  
  
Hamtaro sat in his cage alone, waiting for Laura to come back from the store with her mom. (It's July, so Laura's not in school, alright) "Man, how could Boss just forget about me like that? I'm not mad at him, but…" He couldn't really described how he felt, and for some odd reason he wanted to help in the party just to get Bijou's attention, but he didn't understand why. Plus his head was starting to hurt more. Hamtaro looked up when he heard the doorknob turn and he saw Laura walk in.  
  
"Boy, I'm tired, but I had so much fun and we got so many new things," Laura said happily. She looked at Hamtaro and her smile widened, "And guess who I saw at the mall? Travis!" She squealed with joy, "It turns out that he works at one of the clothing stores and he totally took like, 75 percent off every we bought! He's so cool," She sighed, and then she noticed how Hamtaro wasn't as energetic as usual, "Hamtaro, are you okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about me Laura, it's just a small headache, keep telling me about your day" Hamtaro thought.   
  
Laura, since she obviously can't read Hamtaro's thoughts, opened his cage and took him out, "Oh my gosh! Hamtaro, how'd you get that huge bruise on your head? You poor thing!" Laura held him close. "Mom! Dad!" She called, and she started to run downstairs to tell her parents about Hamtaro.  
  
*****  
  
It was already starting to get late and Bijou still hadn't gone to the clubhouse, and she really wanted to go to see Hamtaro. "Sandy, it iz starting to get late, should we not go to ze clubhouse for at least a few minutes?" Sandy looked at Pashmina.  
  
"Pashmina," Sandy whispered to Pashmina, "We're not suppose to go to the like, clubhouse, but I really want to go. It's totally hot out here."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Pashmina whispered back so Bijou wouldn't hear her. "And Penelope's really tired, why don't we just go in? It can't take take THIS long just to plan a party."  
  
"Ahem," Bijou said, "Are you guys hiding somzing from me?" She was obviously suspecting that something was going on behind her back.  
  
"Um, no, no, he he, whatever gave you that idea, he he," Pashmina said nervously. "Come on, let's just go in." So they all walked to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"What is it Laura?" Laura's mom asked kindly, as Laura came running downstairs, holding something in her hands.  
  
"It's Hamtaro! He's got a huge bruise on his head!" Laura said holding out Hamtaro to her parents.  
  
"Woah! How'd he get a bruise that big?" Her dad exclaimed. He took Hamtaro from Laura and looked at him closely. "It looks like her ran into something," Her dad said.  
  
"Poor Hamtaro," Laura's mom said worriedly.   
  
"No really guys, I'm fine, just put me back in my cage!" Hamtaro thought, jumping around.  
  
"Well, I don't think the bruise is very serious. He's pretty energetic," chuckled Laura's dad, as he patted Hamtaro head. "Here Laura, take Hamtaro to his cage. If it looks like it might get worse, then tell us and we'll take Hamtaro to the vet." Laura's dad handed Hamtaro to Laura and she went upstairs with Hamtaro in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry Hamtaro, I guess dad's right. I'm sure you'll be just fine," Laura smiled a little as she walked into her room and placed Hamtaro back in his cage, then she went back downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry about me Laura, ouch chi," Hamtaro said quietly, and his neck started hurt. "I'll be fine…at least, I hope I will."  
  
*****  
  
The ham girls walked into the clubhouse together. The boy hams were all sitting at the round table, discussing something. "Ahem," said Sandy to get all their attention. All the boys looked up from the table. "Oh! Uh, Sandy, Bijou, girls! It's you! What brings you here?" Boss asked trying not to show anything.  
  
"We just like, came to see how thing were going." Sandy said.   
  
Bijou looked around trying to find Hamtaro, seeing that he's usually at the clubhouse everyday. "Boys, where iz Hamtaro?" She asked concerned.  
  
Boss could hear the concern and worry in her voice. He got a little jealous and wondered why she never got concerned about him instead of Hamtaro, "Hamtaro went home Bijou. He said his head was hurting, but that's only because he bumped into the door. But I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"What? Hamtaro iz hurt?" Now Bijou sounded twice as concerned and worried. "Oh my! Was he okay?"  
  
"Well, not really, you see, he left, not just because his head started to hurt, but he also left because he felt left out-nevermind!" Maxwell said quickly. He almost told Bijou about the surprise party they were planning. "He just looked hurt, but I'm sure he'll be all right."  
  
"Oh," Bijou said sadly. "You are right. I guess he will be fine." At this point Boss was completely jealous and wished that Hamtaro wasn't all right, but he knew deep down, that thinking about Hamtaro that way was wrong.  
  
~End Chapter  
  
This is SO unoriginal! I mean, practically EVERYONE makes Boss jealous! Well, like there's anything else to do, it's so normal that Boss gets jealous. And I bet you can see EXACTLY what's gonna happen, well anyways, I still think it's coming out pretty good. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! See ya in the next chapter.^^  
  
Oh and don't forget to review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Say That You Love Me: Part 2: Chapter 3  
  
Bijou slowly walked towards her home. She sighed, "I hope Hamtaro iz doing well. I really want to see him." Just then, when she was about to make a turn, she noticed that the street where Hamtaro and Laura lived was just a little further ahead. Bijou looked up at the sky. "It iz still a little early, maybe I should go visit Hamtaro." So instead of turning towards her street, Bijou continued to go straight onward.  
  
*****  
  
"Man, my head hurts like crazy, and so does my neck. This day couldn't get any worse could it?" Hamtaro said to himself. "Well, if I don't have a job to help out in the party, then I guess my job now is to make the best birthday present for Bijou." He smiled to himself. "Now let's see, what would Bijou want more then anything? Hm…" He paced back and forth trying to think of a good gift. "Ouchichi," He said softly as his head and neck started to hurt again. He rubbed the back of his head, and suddenly looked up when he heard a noise at the window. "Hello? Somebody there?" He got a little scared when nothing replied except a gentle breeze. "H-H-Hello?"  
  
"Bonjour!" Came a sweet, voice with a French accent. Hamtaro could immediately tell who was there.  
  
"Bijou!? What are you doing here?" He ran up to the window and wondered how Bijou had gotten there. He helped up to the windowsill and asked, "How'd you climb up on the window?"  
  
"I went zrough ze drain pipe and climbed down from ze roof, silly." She said smiling cheerfully. Hamtaro smiled back. Bijou looked at him from head to toe and then asked, "Are you feeling good? I was told zat you hurt yourself today."  
  
"Oh, that. I'm alright, just hit my head a little, but it's nothing serious, really," said Hamtao wincing in pain that he was trying not to show.   
  
"Are you sure? You look like you are in pain," Bijou said noticing the way Hamtaro kept wincing. She started to worry a bit more.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really, there's just something in my eye," Hamtaro said with a nervous laugh and he rubbed his eye pretending something was in it. "He he, dust," he said laughing more nervously. "Always get dust in my eyes."  
  
"Hm…well, I guess you are alright, and I worried for nozing, well, I will see you tomorrow zen, bye-q," Bijou slowly turned around and started to walk towards the window sill.  
  
Hamtaro thought about what Bijou had just said, 'I worried for nozing'. "She actually worried about me?" He said softly to himself. Again, those same strange feelings about Bijou came back, sending a strange, but warm feeling up his spine. "Bijou wait!" Hamtaro called, but it was too late, Bijou had already left. "Heke?"  
  
*****  
  
The next day at the clubhouse, Boss had decided to get the place decorated and ready for the party, which was the next day. "Hey girls, where's Bijou?" Boss asked, as Sandy Pashmina, and Penelope walked in.   
  
"She said that Maria was going to be home all day, so she can't leave," Pashmina informed Boss.   
  
"Perfect," Boss said, "Now we can decorate this place and not have to worry about Bijou finding out. Everyone, let's get started, we've only got one day left, so let's move it." Boss instructed. All the hams went to their designated areas.   
  
"Pashmina," Sandy spoke softly towards Pashmina, as they sat at the round table making banners that read "Happy Birthday Bijou!". Penelope was making paper flowers out of blue paper however.  
  
"Yeah," Pashmina acknowledged Sandy. "Is something wrong Sandy?"  
  
"I don't really know, but like, don't you think it's totally weird that both Hamtaro and Bijou didn't like, show up?" Sandy said, with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"You're right, that is weird," said Pashmina. "Maybe we should go find both of them and see what's going on," she said.  
  
"Yeah, let's like go now," Sandy said putting down all her supplies and getting up.  
  
Penelope looked up quite confused. "Ookwee?" she said. She obviously didn't hear what Sandy and Pashmina were talking about.  
  
"Wait Sandy," Pashmina said looking at Sandy, "What about Boss, and the decorations?"   
  
"We'll tell Boss that we like, had to go get something at our houses," said Sandy.  
  
"Okay, I guess we could do that," Pashmina said. She felt like this plan might not work out too well.  
  
*****  
  
"Badda-badda-badda" Bijou said as she made her way to Hamtaro's house. She told Sandy and Pashmina that Maria was going to be home all so that she could go to Hamtaro's house. She felt odd lying to her best friends, but right now she felt like she'd do anything just to go see Hamtaro. She went up through the drain pipe and got up on Hamtaro's windowsill, she slowly looked around checking to see if Laura was around. But she was suddenly startled by a happy and cheerful greeting.  
  
"Hey Bijou!" came Hamtaro's voice. He noticed the startled look in Bijou's eyes, "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."  
  
"It iz okay Hamtaro," Bijou said smiling warmly, making Hamtaro blush a little.  
  
"Say, why are ya here? Don't you want to go to the clubhouse and have fun?" Hamtao asked curiously.  
  
"No, you silly ham," Bijou giggled, "I came to spend ze day with you. Zat way, you won't be lonely," Bijou smiled again. Hamtaro smiled back.  
  
"That's like, so cute," Sandy whispered softly from the tree, watching Bijou go into Hamtaro's home.  
  
"Yah, it is. I really think that they were made for each other," Pashmina said with little hearts floating around her. "They're so sweet together."  
  
"Ookwee," Penelope said, agreeing with Pashmina and Sandy.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the clubhouse," Sandy said in a wisper as she started to climb down the tree.  
  
"Okay, come on Penelope," Pashmina said while leading Penelope down the tree with her.  
  
~End Chapter  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter, all you have to do is to review to brighten my day!^^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Say That You Love Me: Part 2: Chapter 4  
  
It was finally July 10, Bijou's birthday. Bijou slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She saw Maria looking into the mirror, doing her hair. Maria turned to Bijou and smiled, "Happy birthday Bijou," she said cheerfully. She took out two small ribbons and went over to Bijou's cage, "Here you go," she said giving the ribbons to Bijou.  
  
Bijou's eye sparkled, "Oh, zank you Maria!" She thought happily as she took the two ribbons. They were light blue and had glitter all over them.  
  
"Listen Bijou, I'm sorry I can't stay for your birthday but I have a concert today. Don't worry, when I come back we could have fun," Maria took Bijou out of the cage and petted her lightly on the head. "Wish me luck, bye Bijou!" Maria said after she put Bijou back in her cage and ran out the door.  
  
"Good luck Maria," Bijou said smiling.  
  
*****  
  
"Slowly, slowly-AAHH!" Boss yelled as the disco ball almost fell on him. (do they even have a disco ball? Oh well^^;;) "Be careful! You could've killed me!" Boss yelled at Panda, who was trying to put the disco ball up in place.  
  
"Sorry Boss-man," Panda said apologetically. Boss grunted and got back to work.  
  
Cappy was taking one of the banners to hang over the stage. He was walking past the place where DJ did all music. He stopped next to the microphone and saw the headphones next to it, he looked around to see if anyone was watching and since nobody was watching, he put down his banner and put the headphones on, accidentally hitting the button that turned on the speakers, and spoked through the microphone, "Testsing, testing, 1, 2-" SCREECH! Everyone covered their ears, as did Cappy. He quickly blushed as everyone glared at him, so he took the headphones off quickly and went back to work, forgetting to turn off the speakers.  
  
*****  
  
"Krump krump krump, hmmmm, fresh sunflower seeds," Hamtaro thought as he ate his sunflower seeds.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro," greeted Laura as she walked up to him, "Wow, you look much better, how are you feeling little guy?" She asked as she took him out of his cage and gave him a veggio.  
  
"Of course I feel better, veggios always make me feel better," he mused to himself as he munched on the veggio. Indeed he felt a lot better, and his head and neck didn't hurt very much at all.  
  
"Well, I'm going over to Kana's, see ya later Hamtaro," Laura said as she grinned and ran out the door.   
  
"Finally, I can go to the clubhouse," Hamtaro finished eating and ran out of his cage. It then occurred to him that he still didn't have a present for Bijou. "Oh no, now what'm I supposed to do?" he thought miserably.  
  
*****  
  
Boss sniffed the sparkling white rose and sighed happily, "Bijou'll love it, it's a perfect present for a perfect girl." He sat on his bed, and had his bedroom door locked so no one would see the rose. He started daydreaming about Bijou, and how gorgeous she was to him. He went to his closet to see if the other rose he had was there, "Hey! Where's my other rose!?" He had gotten two of them, since he thought one rose wasn't enough, so two was better and it'd make Bijou feel more special. "I spent hours finding the second one!" Just then, he lost his trail of thought as someone started banging on the door.  
  
"Yo Boss-man! Open up!" Stan yelled from the other side of the door. He continuously knocked the door.  
  
Boss sighed, "Stop banging the door! I'm coming!" he yelled as he hid the rose in a closet. He walked to the door and opened it and Stan kept knocking the door, but instead, he started knocking on Boss's forehead since Boss was in the door's place after he opened it.   
  
"Boss! Open-uh, I mean, he he, hey Boss," Stan said smiling sheepishly and bringing his fist down. Boss grumbled, and started at Stan.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" He asked Stan, and he continued glaring at him.  
  
"Well, I was just told that Bijou's coming!" Stan said frantically.  
  
"Gah!" Boss ran out the door pushing Stan down, "Everyone get to your hiding places! Hurry! Bijou's on her way!" Everyone ran around in panic and all hid in their hiding places, for when Bijou shows up. Boss walked around and counted the ham hams to see if everyone was there. "Seven…eight…nine…hey! There's only nine of us here! Where're the girls! And Hamtaro!?"  
  
*****  
  
"Sandy, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Boss is gonna be so mad when he finds out we're not there, and we took that flower without asking too…" Pashmina whispered worriedly to Sandy.  
  
"Stop being such a total worrywart girl, besides, Boss wont mind if we took this flower. It was just sitting in his closet, and if we didn't take it then it probably would've like, died," Sandy explained, holding the white rose that she, Pashmina, and Penelope took from Boss's closet.  
  
"Okyoo," Penelope said smiling.  
  
"That's like, the spirit girlfriend," Sandy said smiling back. They walked on until they spotted Hamtaro heading towards the clubhouse. "Hey look, there's Hamtaro…"  
  
"Without a gift?" Pashmina said, noticing that Hamtaro's paws were totally free and were holding nothing.  
  
"Perfect! Let's like, give him the rose so that he could give it to Bijou!" Sandy said. She grabbed hold Pashmina and ran out in front of Hamtaro. "Hey Hamtaro!" she said casually, then in a whisper towards Pashmina, "Act natural." Pashmina nodded and gave the rose to Penelope so that she could hide it. "so what's up Hamtaro? Gonna give something extra special to Bijou, hm?" Sandy said slyly.   
  
"Uh…um...actually, no," Hamtaro said softly, "I forgot to get her a gift…"  
  
"No?" Pashmina said, trying to sound surprised, " Well Sandy, didn't we find a really cute rose, that we don't really need?"   
  
"Actually yeah Pashmina, let's give him that 'super pretty' rose we found," Sandy said stretching out the words super pretty, so as to grab Hamtaro's attention. Pashmina stuck her paw behind a bush and pulled out the rose, then handed it to Sandy, both of them smiling cheerfully. "Thanks Pashmina," Sandy thanked her. "Here Hamtaro, take it, we don't need it."   
  
"Okay, only if you really don't need it." Hamtaro slowly took the flower in his paws and sniffed it, "Wow, it smells so pretty, just like Bijou," he blushed a little realizing he said that out loud. "Thank you guys!" He smiled cheerfully at all three girls.   
  
"No problem," They all said in unison. Soon they all began walking towards the clubhouse, that's when Sandy remembered that Bijou wasn't suppose to come until the party was ready. "Uh-oh…come on Pashmina! Come on Penelope! See ya Hamtaro, we gotta like, go! See you at the clubhouse Hamtaro!" Sandy waved at him and let Pashmina and Penelope towards Bijous house.  
  
"Um…alright, bye-q," Hamtaro said, and he continued to walk to the clubhouse happily.   
  
"Hey Sandy…what'll we do if Boss actually notices the flower that Hamtaro has?" Pashmina asked worriedly. Sandy stopped running for a second…  
  
"Uh-oh…" she uttered.  
  
~End Chapter  
  
Oh boy! One more chapter to go and I'm finally done! Anyways, please review/compliment/flame whatever, just review! Bye-Q!^^ 


	5. Chapter Five

Say That You Love Me: Part 2: Chapter 5 (The End)  
  
  
"She ain't comin'," Howdy said from behind a table, looking at Boss. Boss turned to Stan and glared at him.  
  
"He he, false alarm," Stan said sweating nervously. Boss just sighed.  
  
"Everyone out of your hiding places, Bijou's not coming yet…" He walked back to his room. He looked around and started looking for his second flower.  
  
Stan went outside, being the lookout, to see when Bijou was coming.  
  
*****  
  
"Bijou!" Sandy called from the tree branch. "Come on out girlfriend! It's like, your birthday!"  
  
Bijou turned her head slowly towards the window, and smiled when she saw Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope out there waiting for her. "Oh! Bonjour Sandy!"   
  
"Happy birthday!" Pashmina called out to her. Bijou smiled and so did Penelope.  
  
"Zank you! I will be out in a minute," Bijou ran to into her little ham ham house and took out the ribbons Maria had given her. She took off her own blue ribbons and put on her new ones, then she ran back outside, and jumped out on the windowsill, then to the tree branch where her friends were waiting.  
  
"Come on, we gotta like, hurry," Sandy said as they all scurried down the tree. Bijou was wandering why they were in such a hurry, she knew that it couldn't be a surprise party, because then Sandy and Pashmina were just giving away the surprise by wanting to hurry up to the clubhouse, so Bijou decided to just wait and see what they were in such a hurry for.  
  
*****  
  
"Hif hif, hif hif," Hamtaro sniffed the white flower, enjoying it's sweet aroma. "It smells so good, Bijou'll definitely love it. Wonder where Sandy and Pashmina found it, I've never seen this kinda flower anywhere around here, well, wherever they got it, I still owe them a big thanks," Hamtaro smiled his cheerful. He thought of what Bijou might say when she saw, and he blushed at the thought. H made his way through the tunnels and towards the clubhouse. He heard somebody gasp, then he heard the clubhouse door slam. "Whoa, wonder what that was…"  
  
*****  
  
"She's coming! I know for sure it's Bijou this time!" Stan yelled as he ran inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, panting.  
  
"Alright, places everyone!" Boss instructed. Everyone ran to their hiding places. He looked around and noticed that the girls still weren't there and neither was Hamtaro. "where could they be?" He thought, then he snapped his fingers and ran to the door, "Listen everyone, don't leave your spots at all untill I give you the signal! Stay where you are!" with that, he went out the door closing it behind him.  
  
"Does this mean we're all alone?" Howdy asked.   
  
Everyone groaned, "Shhhh!"  
  
"Just wanderin'," Howdy said.  
  
*****  
  
Hamtaro stopped halfway through the tunnels when he heard someone calling out his name, "Hamtaro!" He knew that sweet, French voice anywhere.  
  
"Bijou! Happy birthday!" He said happily as Bijou and the other girls came running in the tunnels. He quickly hid the flower behind his back. Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope stopped to take a breath, then they decided to keep going and leave Hamtaro and Bijou alone.  
  
"We got like, things to do, so we'll see you two around," Sandy said. She turned to Pashmina and Penelope and motioned them to follow her.  
  
Bijou turned to Hamtaro, she was blushing lightly, but tried not to show it, "I zee you are feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, I feel great! I mean, you know, that night when you came over, you uh, kinda…made me feel a lot better really…" Hamtaro said blushing more then Bijou. Sandy and Pashmina giggled lightly as they watched from around the corner.  
  
Boss had over heard what Hamtaro and Bijou were saying to each other, 'That one night when she went over?!' He thought about what Hamtaro had meant by that. He quickly ran back into the clubhouse. "Everyone! Stay in your spots! Don't move at all! Even when you hear the door open and Bijou comes in, stay where you are!" Boss scurried to his room, leaving the door open by just a crack.  
  
Sandy busted through the door with Pashmina and Penelope behind her, "Hurry, there's like, no one in here Pash, just go over to the DJ stand," Sandy instructed Pashmina. Pashmina ran to the DJ stand flipped a switch that dimmed the lights a bit. Sandy gave her a thumbs up, then she looked out the door and heard Hamtaro and Bijou walking straight towards her. Sandy went up to the DJ stand next to Pashmina and Penelope, and all three of them hid behind it.  
  
"What're they doing?!" Boss thought to himself.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" Hamtaro asked as he walked in, with Bijou right next to him. "Hm, wonder where the girls went, and the other hams too…" Just then he felt something soft brush by his paw. He felt himself turn bright red when he turned and made eye contact with Bijou. She slowly closed the door behind her.  
  
"I think it's this one," Sandy whispered quietly, trying to find the button that turned on the music. She flipped a switch and soft music began to play. Sandy looked at the other buttons, then a sly smile spread on her face. "Oh no," Pashmina thought as she shook her head.  
  
"Happy birthday Bijou," Hamtaro said quietly as he took the flower from behind his back, and showed it to Bijou.   
  
Her eyes sparkled with joy, "Oh! Zank you Hamtaro! It iz so beautiful!" She help it in her paw, her eyes full of joy.  
  
"Well, not as beautiful as you," Hamtaro said blushing. Bijou blushed also.  
  
Now Boss was starting to get really angry, but he stayed put. "How could he?! He stole my flower! And my girl! Oh I'll get him back for this!"   
  
"Do you…w-w-w-wanna d-d-dance, Bijou?" Hamtaro asked stuttering shyly.  
  
"I would love to," Bijou answered softly. She put the flower down and took one of Hamtaro's paws, and he put his other paw around her waist. They both blushed lightly.  
  
"I think it's working," Pashmina whispered to Sandy.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it," Sandy replied. Just then, a shadow appeared behind Sandy and Pashmina. "Uh…uh, Pashmina…is that like, your shadow? 'Cause it's definitely not mine… "  
  
"N-N-N-No, and it can't be Penelope's 'cause she's not even over there…" Pashmina stuttered in fear.  
  
Slowly they turned their heads around, and almost screamed, but their screams turned to sighs of relief. "Boss, don't like, scare us like that," Sandy told him. Soon Sandy and Pashmina's smiles turned to frowns. Boss didn't look too happy. "Um…Oh!" Sandy exclaimed, "Look, we're sorry to ruin the surprise party, Boss, honestly, but Hamtaro and Bijou like, really like each other, so we just kinda thought that they like, needed some time to themselves." Pashmina nodded.  
  
"So you're the ones who set this whole thing up!" Boss said. Sandy and Pashmina got frightened.  
  
"B-b-b-but Boss, look at them, they r-r-r-really like e-e-each other," Pashmina stuttered.  
  
Boss looked at Hamtaro and Bijou. Bijou was resting her head on Hamtaro's chest. She looked so happy, and so did Hamtaro. Boss just sighed.  
  
"Are you like, okay Boss?" Sandy asked quietly.  
  
Boss smiled weakly, hiding his jealousy. He thought about it, and decided, that if he truly loved Bijou, then he'd let her make her own decisions, and since she looked so happy with Hamtaro, then he'd keep it that way. "I'm going back to my room," Boss said, and he turned around slowly walking away. Sandy and Pashmina looked at each other.   
  
"Bijou, I've got something to tell you," Hamtaro whispered to her. Bijou slowly looked up into his eyes. "I…I…um…I…l-l-l," Hamtaro stuttered. He just couldn't say it.  
  
"You what? Tell me," Bijou said, moving closer to him.  
  
"Uh…um…I l-l-l-like your ribbons, yeah, your ribbons are nice, are they new?" He said smiling nervously and sweating.  
  
"Oh zank you, Maria gave zem to me as a birthday present," She said cheerfully while patting her new ribbons.   
  
"Come on Hamtaro! Tell her that you, like love her!" Sandy immediately covered her mouth realizing that the speakers were on.  
  
"Cappy! You forgot to turn off the speakers!" Stan yelled to him.  
  
"Oops…" Cappy said.   
  
"Hey! Who else is in here?" Pashmina yelled.  
  
All the ham hams came out of their hiding places. Hamtaro and Bijou blushed. Sandy and Pashmina looked at each other. Boss came back out of his room. "Happy Birthday Bijou," He said to her. "We were suppose to surprise you but it looks like this was all ruined. I'm sorry Bijou."  
  
"It iz alright Boss," Bijou told him. Boss blushed.   
  
"Well, I think we should at least get this party started," Stan said as he pushed Sandy away from the DJ stand and started to play music.  
  
"You will so pay for that bro," Sandy said to him.   
  
*****  
  
Bijou and Hamtaro sat together on a tree branch, "Bijou, I have to tell you something," Hamtaro said starting to get nervous. Bijou looked into his eyes, listening carefully. Hamtaro took a deep breath, "Bijou, I l-l-l-love you," He looked at Bijou waiting for an answer.   
  
Bijou's smile got wider, "Oh Hamtaro, I love you too," She said to him. He smiled back. When Bijou leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, he turned his head towards her and their lips met. Bijou's eyes widened and she leaned out quickly.   
  
"Woops. Sorry Bijou," Hamtaro apologized while blushing.   
  
"Oh no, do not apologize, I liked it," Bijou said turning red, but still smiling. Hamtaro grinned and leaned in again, as did Bijou. Their lips met again in a deep and passionate kiss. Hamtaro slowly put his paws around her.   
  
Sandy and Pashmina high-fived each other, "Yeah, told ya it would like, work," Sandy said.  
  
"Yeah," Pashmina agreed. They both giggled. "Come on, let's go back to the clubhouse. Panda's been saving me a dance," Pashmina said as she started to go to the clubhouse.  
  
"Yeah, and I haven't talked to Maxy in like, a long time," Sandy said walking along with Pashmina.  
  
~The End   
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the song "What are you waiting for?", I wish I did, it's one of my fave songs, but I got the CD, so I do sorta own it.^^)  
  
Song: What Are You Waiting For?  
By: No Secrets  
(If you imagine Sandy and Pashmina singing to Hamtaro, then it'd make a lot of sense)  
  
There is this girl  
She looks a lot like me  
And all she does is think about you constantly  
But she's too shy  
To ever let it show  
And I think you know  
  
Now just for  
Let's pretend that it's me  
And I'm everything you'll ever need  
  
Chorus:  
What are you waiting for  
Are you crazy  
Open up your eyes   
And see what's going on babe  
There's someone at your door  
Her heart is racin'  
Come on and make your move  
What are you waiting for babe  
  
Now here's a clue  
Her favorite color's blue  
That's how she'll feel if she can't be with you  
Cause you're the one  
Who takes her breath away  
When you look that way  
  
So just for  
Let's pretend that it's me  
And I'm everything you'll ever need  
  
Chorus   
  
I here there's something good  
But it's for you  
Check it out  
It just might be true  
There's so much more to her   
Then meets the eye  
You'll never know it  
If you don't try  
  
Chorus x 2  
  
~End  
  
THANK GOODNESS! I finally finished! Sorry this chapter seemed a bit rushed though, he he, I'm getting writer's block again. (lord help me, I get writer's block a lot) But I LOVE the song "What Are You Waiting For?" Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! You're the reason I even finished the fic!   
  
Thanks to:  
Burnfist23  
Light Sneasel  
Redhead Samurai  
Crystal Roses  
PeachyKeen  
Anime Ambreen and Poke Manic  
RoseSandrock   
Old, wrinkly hamster  
Winter the Snow Dragon  
Tiger5913  
???  
Story Weaver  
Sudz  
Devilman2288  
Haily-Comet  
Digi-Girl13  
  
Otay! (No, that's not a typo) See ya in my next fic, and thanks again! Bye-Q!^^ 


End file.
